


Thin Ice

by enodiaraven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No hay final feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enodiaraven/pseuds/enodiaraven
Summary: Una criatura acecha en las planicies heladas. Si escuchas el sonido de su violín, no lo sigas.





	Thin Ice

Hasta donde la oscuridad y su corta vista le permitían ver, la blanca y helada capa de nieve cubría el bosque. Su grupo se había separado cuando la feroz tormenta se dejó caer sobre ellos sin aviso y se quedó solo, resguardándose en una cueva húmeda y estrecha. Apenas se despejó un poco, Yuuri salió a buscar a sus camaradas.  
  
La nieve se los había tragado a todos.  
  
Estaba en una tierra ajena a la suya, caminando solo en el bosque mientras sentía como se congelaba hasta los huesos. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Sabía que iba a morir en medio de esa noche eterna del norte. Se maldijo una vez más por haber abandonado la cueva, pero sabía que hubiera sido igual si se hubiera quedado. Así era siempre, dudando sin piedad de cada paso que daba. Incluso en ese momento se preguntaba si debía dejarse caer para que el helado abrazo del invierno lo arrastrara a un sueño sin retorno.  
  
Sin embargo, seguía caminando. Tal vez no era tan débil como pensaba. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no iba a morir.  
  
Un poderoso viento lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer de rodillas en la nieve, pero al mismo tiempo arrastró las nubes permitiendo que la luna se asomara lo suficiente para iluminar su camino. No había mucha diferencia: el blanco sólo se había extendido un poco frente a sus ojos medio ciegos.  
  
Ya no quería levantarse. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado helado y demasiado asustado. Incluso comenzaba a alucinar: el blanco absoluto y las sombras que la luna creaba hacían que comenzara a ver sombras moviéndose entre los árboles. ¿Y si no eran espejismos sino lobos que esperaban para devorarlo? En todo caso, ya no importaba mucho.  
  
Ah… y el violín. Podía escucharlo con una claridad asombrosa, aunque le perturbaba un poco que su imaginación pudiese crear una melodía tan intensa y compleja. Si bien no era ajeno a la música, tampoco tenía el talento para fantasear una pieza así. Maldición… en verdad estaba muriéndose, ¿no?  
  
Sin saber porqué, Yuuri se levantó de la nieve y caminó siguiendo el sonido. No era curiosidad: por un momento tuvo la impresión de que sentía menos dolor gracias a la música.  
  
Tambaleándose, se abrió paso hasta un pequeño claro. Frente a él había una laguna congelada, y del otro lado, podía ver una luz cálida. ¿Una casa? Si era así, se había salvado. Sonrió a pesar de que le dolían las mejillas por el frío.  
  
Con torpeza, se puso los patines de hueso. No podía rodear la laguna pues el terreno circundante estaba cubierto de zarzas secas y congeladas que seguramente le arrancarían la piel si se enredaba en ellas. La mejor opción era cruzar por el hielo, con cautela. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que distinguía que había hielo lo suficientemente sólido para soportar su peso.  
  
No notó que el sonido del violín había cesado hasta que comenzaba a deslizarse por el hielo. El silencio era tal que le zumbaron los oídos, pero no tenía otra opción que seguir. La luz seguía ahí, esperándolo.  
  
Los segundos pasaron lentos, y de pronto Yuuri se percató de que la laguna era más larga de lo que originalmente había notado. Seguro era el cansancio.

Y de la nada, de nuevo, pudo escuchar el violín tan cerca y tan claro que las vibraciones lo golpeaban en los huesos. Se detuvo en seco. Eso no era una alucinación. Miró alrededor, asustado.  
  
Entonces lo vio, sentado entre un grupo de cristales de hielo que parecían, vagamente, rosas desperdigadas en la nieve. La luz de la luna hacía parecer que eran de color azul diáfano.  
  
La cabellera larga y blanca del músico se mecía a la par de su cuerpo mientras tocaba el violín, y sus ojos turquesas danzaban sobre Yuuri despidiendo tonos demasiado irreales para pertenecer a un humano. Tenía la nariz ligeramente roja, pero fuera de eso, estaba pálido como un muerto. Apenas estaba cubierto por una túnica de un tejido blanco tan fino que parecía hecho de escarcha.  
  
Le sonrió. El corazón de Yuuri saltó con una mezcla de fascinación y terror, pero ni así pudo evitar acercarse. Era tan hermoso que quería verlo de cerca, aunque no le parecía bonito como una muchacha. Era un hombre fuerte y alto como cualquiera de los enormes árboles antiguos del bosque congelado. Aún así, poseía una elegancia imposible para un hombre común. ¿Era un ángel? ¿Un fantasma?  
  
Se detuvo frente al extraño personaje, quien seguía tocando el violín sin separar a mirada del hombre mortal que invadía sus dominios.  
  
―¿Quién eres? ―le preguntó con voz temblorosa, en parte por el frío y en parte por el miedo.  
  
El músico no respondió, y continuó tocando sin dejar de mirarlo.  
  
―Yo… me llamo Yuuri ―murmuró, desesperado por obtener respuesta.  
―Yuuri… ―repitió la criatura blanca con voz sedosa.  
  
Dejó de tocar, y posó el violín en la nieve como si fuese una baratija cualquiera. Se levantó de su asiento congelado y extendió la mano hacia la mejilla del castaño que lo miraba todavía entre aterrorizado y fascinado. Sus manos estaban heladas, y Yuuri tembló ligeramente al sentirlas sobre su piel.  
  
La criatura puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás. Yuuri se deslizó suavemente, mientras el otro le tomaba las manos para comenzar a girar con él sobre el hielo. Lo soltó, y dio algunos giros lentos por ahí, como invitándolo a tocar su melena blanca que se movía a su alrededor como si de neblina se tratase. Sin poder evitarlo, el castaño lo siguió. Quería tenerlo cerca y respirar otra vez su aroma a lirios y a agua fría de manantial.   
  
Lo tomó por la cintura, obligándolo a que sus cuerpos quedaran muy cerca. A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, Yuuri lo guió en una danza lenta y cadenciosa mientras ambos se deslizaban sobre la laguna. La criatura blanca pareció irremediablemente atrapada por los colores cálidos que despedía la otra mirada, y se inclinó para besarle los labios sin pedir permiso.  
  
Yuuri no se resistió a pesar de que la criatura estaba helada como nieve. De pronto le cruzó la idea loca de desnudarlo ahí mismo y hacerlo suyo. Ya no pensaba en otra cosa que en ese dios de hielo que todavía lo besaba.  
  
Se separó lentamente de él, perdiéndose en el mar congelado de los ojos del albino.  
  
De pronto escuchó un crujido. Se dio cuenta muy tarde… el agua helada lo envolvió como si fuese un millón de cuchillas, y los trozos de hielo que se desprendieron de la capa fina y endeble a la que la criatura lo había llevado le cortaron el rostro.  
  
No pudo gritar: el frío lo paralizó en un instante cuando las manos blancas lo hundieron aún más bajo la superficie. Se resignó a no pelear para evitar que el líquido lo cubriera; aún cuando pudo distinguir que la criatura sonreía mostrando sus dientes afilados, continuaba pareciéndole sobrecogedoramente hermoso.  
  
Antes de que todo se pusiera negro, Yuuri recordó una historia que le contó un chico rubio, amigo de uno de sus camaradas, en el pueblo en el que se habían quedado antes de perderse en el bosque.  
  
“Ten cuidado, cerdo. En las noches, cerca del agua, ronda el nøkken. Usa su violín para atraer a los idiotas como tú. Los ahoga y se alimenta de su carne”.  
  
Su único arrepentimiento era que no había podido besarlo una vez más antes de hundirse en el olvido.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo hacer maldades.
> 
> Originalmente publicado en: http://enodiaraven.tumblr.com/post/154618421257/thin-ice-yoi-one-shot


End file.
